


Bowtie

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto buys not-punk clothes.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	Bowtie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis probably didn’t need to wear a ball cap—not a single person has given him a second glance since Prompto left his side, and he’d like to think that all the looks before had nothing to do with his title. They were probably just flickers of awe and jealousy over the total hottie he had on his arm. Noctis deliberately dressed down in faded jeans and one of Gladiolus’ old oversized sweaters, but Prompto came in skinny jeans so tight they may as well have been leggings—they cupped his ass just as well, and the checkered ruffle at the back of his vest kept bouncing up with his walk, exposing everything for Noctis’ hungry eyes. Prompto even had a sleeveless shirt on, showing off the lean lines of his muscular arms, and his golden hair was perfectly styled. A wristband and fingerless gloves topped off the look: a chic, fashionable flare that he thinks is just a casual Tuesday evening. Noctis knows he’s damn lucky to have a guy that hot. Of course he wanted to go shopping with Prompto to see the net scrumptious outfit. Of course he wanted to stand outside the changing room, listening to the faint rustle of all of Prompto’s clothes coming off. Naturally, he’d rather be _in_ the changing room, but while he’s pretending to be just any old civilian, societal rules apply.

He straightens up the second he hears the latch click, hoping the first outfit will be the black catsuit he picked. It’s not exactly Prompto’s usual taste, but he good naturedly accepted everything Noctis threw into his arms, because he’s awesome like that. He’s the one person in Noctis’ life who never has to worry about being _proper_ , and he’ll totally wear a skin-tight PVC piece from the Halloween section if his prince asks him to. 

Prompto steps out into the empty back half of the generic boutique and sheepishly stuffs his hands into the pockets of his black dress pants. His trim torso’s swallowed up in a crisp white button-up that might as well be straight out of Ignis’ closet. It’s even tucked in. The sleeves are so long they cover his wristband. He’s taken off the gloves, but Noctis knows the wristband never comes off. The weirdest part of all is the striped tie hanging down his front—Noctis hasn’t seen him in a tie since high-school. 

Of course, they were younger then. Prompto was small and soft and didn’t look like such a _man_. This is essentially the same thing they wore every day back then, but now it’s all filled out, and Prompto suddenly looks so _professional._ Noctis knows he used to wear glasses when he was a kid. If he had the glasses on now, he’d look like a whole different person than the one that first came into the mall with Noctis. 

He seems to know it. He dons that awkward smile he gets when he’s pretending everything’s cool, but deep down, Noctis knows he’s nervous. He opens his mouth once, closes it, then says, “I feel like a total tool.”

On sheer instinct, Noctis counters, “I know what I’d use you for.” And he even winks automatically, because hitting on Prompto when they’re alone is the most natural thing in the world. It’s totally worth it. Prompto bursts into laughter before quickly clamping down, blushing as the sales clerk looks over from the far off register. The tension seems to melt out of the room, so Noctis moves on and actually tries to be helpful. “This for the new job?”

“Yeah,” Prompto mutters, nodding. He lifts a hand to scratch behind his neck, looking right at the polished floor. “It’s so weird, man. I mean, I know I’ve had a bunch of cashier jobs ‘n shit already, but this is like... a _real_ one.” He doesn’t say: _I’m kinda scared_ , but Noctis can see the extra dialogue in his eyes. Then he sucks in a breath and looks straight at Noctis, checking, “On a scale of rolled-up-sleeves Iggy to knock off Kenny Crow fanart, how dumb do I look?”

Noctis assumes Ignis is the hot side of the scale and ups it to, “Shirtless Gladio.” Prompto snorts again and bats at his arm. Dodging playfully, Noctis assures him, “Seriously, you look great.” Prompto scrunches up his face, which is fair, because maybe there was a _slight_ waver in Noctis’ voice. Sometimes he forgets how well Prompto really knows him. He tries to explain, “I mean, you do. You always do. It’s just...”

He can see Prompto instantly wilting. “I can’t pull it off.”

“No, no, you can, really. It’s just... I dunno. You’re usually the only person in my life I _don’t_ see in formal gear.” He shrugs, not quite sure how to articulate the feeling, but hopefully Prompto will put the pieces together for him. It’s not exactly a secret that he’s not the biggest fan of the Citadel and all the royal formality. “I guess I just like you casual.”

Prompto’s mouth twists. It looks like he wants to smile but is holding it back. He quietly tells Noctis, “It’s funny. Sometimes I think I’m way _too_ informal to be hanging out with the prince...”

“Dude, that’s like, in my top ten favourite things about you.” 

“What’re the other nine?”

Noctis knows Prompto’s teasing and thinks of laughing it off by saying he’ll list them later, but then he sees the seed of doubt in Prompto’s eyes, double-checks from side to side that no one’s close enough to hear his embarrassing spiel, and starts, “Okay. Your laugh. Your freckles. Your epic video game skills. Your butt. Your lame singing. Your encyclopedic knowledge of obscure Kingdom Hearts lore. The way you scream when I—”

“Okay, okay,” Prompto cuts in, laughing again, clearly both horribly embarrassed and insanely flattered, flushed from ear to ear. Noctis could’ve easily kept going. They just flow out, one after the other, because there’s _so much_ to love about Prompto that he probably couldn’t actually pick just ten. Prompto glances down to self-consciously smooth his tie and decide, “Alright, I’ll just grab this one. I can come back for the others later. We can go back to trying on fun stuff now.”

“No, it’s cool, keep going.”

“I don’t wanna make you wait through weird professional Prompto.”

“Dude, seriously, it’s fine. Besides, I’m starting to dig this suave side too.” He adds with an awful wink: “ _Mr._ Argentum.”

“ _Pfft_.”

Prompto gives him another little push, which Noctis doesn’t dodge this time, because he’s starting to want Prompto’s hands on him more than he should in public. It’s tempting to ditch the civilian pretense and tell the clerk he’s commandeering their changing room for royal business.

Prompto tells him with an air of unnecessary gratitude, “Thanks, bud. I just got like three others to try. Ugh, I can’t believe I have to actually wear something like this tomorrow. Don’t disown me, okay?”

“Never.” Honestly, Prompto could show up in a full chocobo fursuit and Noctis would still be down to clown. In a way, maybe the newness is kind of interesting. He reaches out to touch Prompto’s tie for himself, pretending to check the knot, really just brushing his fingertips over the bare skin of Prompto’s throat. While Prompto audibly swallows, Noctis suggests, “Hey, maybe you could come over after your shift? Then I can peel this off you and get you back to casual again.” And by casual he means naked, which is his absolute favourite Prompto outfit.

Prompto’s grinning hard but tries to say with a straight face, “I dunno, man. I’m probably gonna be pretty tired. It’s a long one...”

“I’ll behave, promise. You know I’m all for real sleeping. I’ll just take this off you, piece by piece, maybe with my mouth, and then I’ll conk right out.”

Prompto snorts. “C’mon, you know we never just sleep when I come over.” It’s true. Prompto’s the one thing Noctis loves more than sleep. But Prompto does waver and admit, “I, uh... am actually pretty nervous, though... so... I wouldn’t mind coming home to someone who’ll love me no matter what. Even if I file papers wrong or forget a coworker’s name or something.”

“Dude, I’d love you even if you deleted my Justice Monsters X platinum cup save file.”

If Prompto smiled any harder, his face would probably shatter. It’s absolutely radiant. Suddenly it doesn’t matter if he’s dressed like any old boring office worker—he’s _gorgeous_.

He nods and takes a step back towards the changing room, finally ready to move on. But then he pauses and swivels, lunging at Noctis for a tight hug. Noctis squeezes him close. Then Prompto’s withdrawing and rushing back into the changing room, calling, “Catsuit next, just for you!”

Noctis whistles, “Meow!”


End file.
